


Il y a un début à tout

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Inktober 2019, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Note: Ce texte est éphémère et disparaîtra dans les jours prochains. Il n'a d'autre vocation qu'une remise en jambes préalable au Nano, basée sur un thème de l'Inktober 2019, ici : "19 Octobre - Écharpe".





	Il y a un début à tout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).

> **Note** : Ce texte est éphémère et disparaîtra dans les jours prochains. Il n'a d'autre vocation qu'une remise en jambes préalable au Nano, basée sur un thème de l'Inktober 2019, ici : "19 Octobre - Écharpe".

« Hé, attendez ! »

Mu par une impulsion subite, Aioros fit un grand pas vers l'avant, le bras étiré en direction de Myriam afin de la rattraper ; il ne réussit à empoigner que le pan de sa longue écharpe.

« Et votre numéro de... »

Téléphone. Le mot, cependant, mourut dans un murmure comme la laine se dénouait pour découvrir les cicatrices qui telles une résille de chair enserraient le cou frêle de la jeune femme.

Elle s'était figée sur le pas de la porte. Le Sagittaire ne voyait que son dos, aussi immobile que celui d'un cadavre et lui-même ne prit conscience qu'il avait également arrêté de respirer quand il se racla la gorge :

« Je suis désolé. »

Trois mots d'une banalité affligeante mais qui lui apparurent sur l'instant comme étant les plus à même d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Et parce qu'ils étaient sincères, Myriam se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule en présence d'Aioros, la pièce autour d'elle rapetissait tant le Grec était grand et large d'épaules. D'autres auraient pu en concevoir un malaise ; elle n'éprouvait, bien malgré elle, rien d'autre qu'une confiance infinie dans ce grand bonhomme qui en cette seconde lui adressait un sourire désarmant de gêne et de contrition.

« Tenez. »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, l'éclat du sourire encore imprimé sur sa rétine, quand Aioros, qu'elle n'avait pas vu se baisser, se releva pour lui tendre son écharpe.

« J'espère que je ne l'ai pas abîmée. »

La laine était épaisse et douce à la fois et dans un réflexe, les doigts de Myriam s'enfoncèrent entre les mailles ; son frère lui avait offert cette écharpe pour Noël après l'avoir tricotée. Occuper ses mains restait encore le meilleur moyen pour Jonas de contrôler son instabilité chronique.

D'un geste pensif, Myriam l'enroula de nouveau autour de son cou non sans, cette fois, l'y arrimer plus solidement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, finit-elle par murmurer, en relevant les yeux qu'elle s'était surpris à baisser.

— Tout à l'heure, je vous ai laissé mes coordonnées pour notre rendez-vous, mais j'ai omis de noter les vôtres.

— J'ai omis de vous les donner.

— Oh. »

Le désemparement acheva si bien de défaire les traits d'Aioros que le sourire qui peinait depuis plusieurs minutes à s'imposer face à son soudain accès de honte, franchit enfin les lèvres de Myriam qui s'étirèrent alors qu'elle concédait :

« Un oubli malencontreux de ma part. »

Aioros se détendit, au point de manquer de lâcher son portable en l'extirpant de la poche arrière de son jean. Un rattrapage de justesse plus tard, il enregistrait le numéro de Myriam que cette fois il ne tenta pas de retenir lorsqu'elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, sa silhouette menue bientôt noyée par le flot incessant du personnel médical. D'ici quelques jours, il aurait trouvé tout un tas d'autres excuses pour la garder auprès de lui.


End file.
